bloodtalesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash Kiedis
Ash Kiedis is an old friend of Jon's, having known since early in school. Rather an ancilliary character, as he has few speaking roles, and even less impact on the plot, but he's almost always seen in any scene in which Jon is hanging with a group of friends. A stoner almost by definition, Ash is rarely seen without at least some THC in his system, but he avoids the stereotype of the beanie-clad, "yeah dude" type stoner (some would say that this part has already been filled by Jolt). Also, he is rarely actually seen with red eyes and giggling; much more of the time, staring at a wall or a floor, and, the first time we see him, at a pidgeon, with some notable intensity. According to what he lets slip at Mina's funeral, he knew Mina before Jon met her, and drunkenly fooled around with her. He meets his death at the hands of Deus while urinating at the bottom of Jon's garden (in his own words, "pissing in nature just feels better"), his eyes violently torn out. Before And After The early drafts of the Blood Tales series had two more comedy based films, one set before the event of Kyuuketsuki, and the other set after the events of Motley. While both were canned, Ash was involved in both. In the first of the two, "Dude", the prequel, we learn that Ash met Jon after a large weed deal goes terribly wrong in his favour, as he mistakenly deals a pound of oregano to a group of chavs. Fleeing the increasingly violent scene, he espies two people smoking a joint leaning on the boot of a car - Jon and Jolt. He implores them to hide him, and they do so in Jolt's boot. Ash has been a grateful friend since, regularly plying them with free weed. In the second, "Who We Are, What We Do (working title)", it is revealed that Ash is very much alive. Attempting to make a fantastic ham sandwich one day before the events of Cry Tears Of Crimson, he is shocked to discover the lack of salad cream in his house. Too late to go to the shops, and too high to figure anything else out, he screams that he would sell his soul for a bottle of salad cream. None other than the bargainer himself, Deus, appears to him, and Ash actually goes through with this deal. He later commented that the salad cream and the sandwich was reasonable. Now in soul debt of Deus, an interesting deal is made with him - Ash gets to live a normal life, but must work as a money maker for Deus while Deus is in mortal form on Earth. Midway through bargaining, Ash trips over and lands flat on his top teeth, breaking them, bringing a glimmer of the closest thing to amusement Deus has experienced, and he decides to give him the power of immortality and re-piecing if he should lose parts of his body, and now Ash spends a good part of his week running health insurance scams under different aliases - ie, change his name, gain insurance, step in front of a car, and get someone else to claim.